Our Name is Legion
by EmbraceYourFREAK
Summary: For we are...many. Manhattan is recuperating, the Avengers somewhat resemble a strong team, and life is pretty good. God forbid it stay that way. Loki is back but he's different; he's even more destructive and powerful than last time, and he's completely lost it. The Avengers can't handle him on their own, but meet two hunter brothers that are experts in strange.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll keep this short and sweet:**

**I own none of these characters (but oh, sweet babies if I did…). Please read and review, constructive criticism is the only form of criticism worth giving and anything else will be ignored (except praise, we like praise). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stark Tower was quiet and mostly dark, save for a few offices whose inhabitants were still slaving away doing paperwork. One employee was finally wrapping up her work, and was getting ready to head home. She was a secretary in one of the Research and Development departments; she was fairly young, single, and did her job well. In short, she was just average, but her life was about to change forever. She glanced at her watch as she gathered the last of her things, it was half past midnight; she slung her purse onto her shoulder and left the office. Her heels clicked loudly on the linoleum as she walked down the halls; she'd never had to work this late before and found the dark tower incredibly eerie.

The paranoia that often comes with being alone in the dark started to creep its way into her nerves; she walked faster, the clicking of her shoes the only sound to be heard. She glanced over her shoulder as she neared the elevator, and swore she saw a shadow move. She ran to the elevator doors and frantically pressed the button to go down; the doors didn't take long to open since she was one of the few still in the tower. She hurried inside and as she turned and pressed the button for the lobby, she saw a shadow moving again only…it looked more like a cloud of black smoke. She let out a small whimper of fear as she pressed the close button for all she was worth; the black smoke disappeared on the other side of the doors as they closed. She breathed a sigh of relief, and began to compose herself and wipe the sweat off her forehead. She convinced herself that she was merely seeing things, it had been a long day after all, and she was really tired. Still, she felt her heart rate increase as the elevator came to a halt on the ground floor; she exited and hurried to the doors that opened onto the streets of Manhattan.

She almost made it, almost; she turned around and suddenly the black smoke was hanging over her head. She opened her mouth to scream but as soon as she did the black smoke rushed forward and forced itself down her throat; she was vaguely aware of the smell of rotten eggs filling her nostrils, and then she wasn't aware of anything. She was trapped within her own mind and body, and a voice, _her _voice said:

"Sorry darling, but I'm going to need to 'borrow' you for a while."

Then she felt her eyes turn black.

* * *

Tony Stark looked out of the tall windows of his office, then reclined back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk in front of him and looked at SHEILD director Nick Fury. Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers sat in Tony Stark's large office, in Tony Stark's large tower, surrounded by Tony Stark's large ego. Steve was looking at the various gadgets that were lying around; Thor had been doing the same thing until he'd taken particular interest in a Newton's Cradle. Natasha and Clint sat on a couch to one side of the room, simply waiting to hear what Fury had to say, and Bruce stood leaning against the one of the floor to ceiling windows looking out over Manhattan. Fury gave Tony a stern look.

"I need you to take this matter seriously Stark," Fury said, his voice as calm and collected as ever, "we have a situation." Tony took his feet off the desk and sat up; he slammed his hands on the desk, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"You're absolutely right," Tony said dramatically, and with a hint of sarcasm to his tone, "this situation is serious and must be handled with the utmost care." Tony paused, "What was the situation exactly?" Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't told you yet Stark, because you weren't listening." Tony shrugged and stood up; making is way to a liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass. He figured it was five o'clock somewhere.

"Director Fury," Bruce piped up from his corner, "what _is _the situation?" Everyone looked at Nick expectantly.

"Loki." He said simply, "That's the situation."

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence; Loki hadn't been seen since the day that Thor had tried to take him back to Asgard. Everything that day was _supposed _to go according to plan, but God forbid anything in the life of the Avengers be easy. When Thor had turned the handle on the Tesseract's case, something had happened; nobody, not even Thor or Loki seemed to know what the Tesseract was doing, but everyone could sense that it wasn't right. There had been a bright flash of white light and everyone had been blinded briefly; then there was a flash of green and a pulse of energy sent everyone flying. When the Avengers got up, Loki was gone, only leaving behind the muzzle and handcuffs he'd had on; strangely enough the Tesseract was left behind as well. It was later determined that the white light had been a random surge of Tesseract energy that broke Loki's handcuffs and enabled his escape. He hadn't been seen since.

Nick Fury looked around at the stunned Avengers, feeling just a little smug that he'd gotten them all to take him seriously. Thor stood up to face Fury.

"You have found my brother?" He asked, hope evident in his voice. "Where is he, take me to him." Fury shook his head.

"I said that your brother was the situation Thor," Fury said, "not that we had captured him. Capturing him is why I'm here." Fury walked over to a coffee table and cleared it off, the Avengers gathered around him. Fury pulled a map from inside his black coat and spread it over the wooden surface; the map showed just the United States, and several red marks dotted its surface. Fury indicated some of them.

"These are the places our agents have encountered Loki," Fury said, "and it wasn't pretty, he's gotten more powerful." Fury looked at the Avengers gravely, and in turn the Avengers looked at each other; this was bad. Fury looked back at the map.

"This is where the last encounter took place," Fury indicated a small town just inside the Pennsylvania state lines. "He's on his way to the city as we speak."

The Avengers looked at each other, panicked; Steve turned to Fury.

"How do you know he's coming to New York?" Fury folded up the map as he replied.

"Before he made it to Pennsylvania, our agents caught up with him just outside of Richmond; one of them got close enough to get a tracking device on him. There's something else," Fury looked around at the others, "each time we encounter him he's even more powerful, but it's not like the invasion. He's doing everything himself, he has no army or anyone helping him; I watched him snap an agent's neck with a casual flick of his wrist. Something's different about him." Tony sighed.

"Alright," he said, all hints of sarcasm gone, "where do we go from here? Do we just set a trap and wait?"

"Something like that," Fury replied, "you're going to intercept him before he gets anywhere near civilians, because the innocent are in just as much danger as my agents."

"Okay, so we intercept him," Clint piped up, "how's he getting around?"

"On foot," Fury answered, "and by stealing cars."

There were many raised eyebrows at that last statement. On foot? Stealing cars? Loki was, according to Thor, an accomplished sorcerer; why would he walk if he could use magic to get him from one place to another? And how could an Asgardian possibly know how to drive a car? Thor had been on Earth for months and was just starting to understand how to work the toaster oven; Loki was definitely smarter than Thor, but still, something was not right.

"When do we go after him?" Natasha asked.

"Tomorrow," Fury answered, "we're not wasting any time."

* * *

While the Avengers prepared for their upcoming encounter, a black 1967 Chevy Impala roared down the highway. Sam Winchester sat in the passenger seat examining a map, while his older brother Dean drove. Loud rock music blared from the radio, but Sam reached forward and turned it down.

"Dude!" Dean said, "Sammy, what have I told you about messing with my music? I'm driving, which means _I _control the radio." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"What kind of rule is that? You always drive!"

"Yeah well, it's my car and I'm the oldest, so I make the rules."

"Whatever, can we talk about the case, please?" Sam gave Dean an exasperated look, Dean just shrugged.

"Sure, not much to really talk about though," Dean said nonchalantly, "just another demon to gank." Sam shook his head and looked back at his map.

"I'm not so sure this is just another demon," Sam furrowed his brow, "he's moving incredibly fast, like he's got somewhere to be, and he keeps getting stronger." Sam looked at the circled destination: New York City. The map in his hands was almost identical to the one Nick Fury had shown the Avengers, only it was marked in blue instead of red.

"Remember what happened to those guys in Pennsylvania? And in Richmond before that?" Dean nodded gravely.

"Those poor suits had no idea what they were up against. What were they doing there again?" Sam thought for a moment before answering,

"One said they were from some kind of agency…SHEILD or something like that." Dean nodded,

"Well," he said, pressing his foot down harder on the gas, "let's hope they stay away from this guy, because they haven't got a chance." Sam nodded in agreement, folded his map, and began to prepare the shot guns as they crossed New York state lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the story follows you guys, but I'd love to see more reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Avengers were officially mobilized; Iron Man circled the area above a long stretch of highway, keeping an eye out for a 2002 Black Honda Accord with Pennsylvania plates that Loki was supposed to be driving. Natasha, and Steve were on the ground in their own hiding places; Clint was hidden atop a billboard, acting as a sniper. Thor was on a nearby hill with Bruce; they decided that it would be best not to have Bruce Hulk-out unless it was absolutely necessary. Almost no cars passed them, highway patrol was re-routing most of the traffic.

"_So, how exactly are we going to handle this?" _Iron Man said over his Com.

"That's a pretty good question Tony," Steve answered from his spot on the ground, "I'm kind of just curious to see how powerful Loki's gotten."

The others mentally agreed; Fury had been somewhat cryptic when describing just how powerful Loki had become, but had emphasized the fact that he could kill people in droves without much effort. Needless to say, the entire team was a bit on edge; Thor was convinced some third party had gotten to his brother and was influencing him. It wasn't a bad theory really; it was just that Thor was probably hoping Loki would suddenly renounce his evil ways and return to Asgard a changed man.

"_Guys," _Clint's voice crackled in everyone's ear, _"I think I have visual. The car is the right make and model, but I can't see the plates."_

"_Let me do a quick check." _Tony responded; he answered just a few moments later. _"It's got the right plates too," _he said, _"and I can see a familiar face behind the wheel." _

Everyone on the ground went to their positions to get ready to intercept, Clint set down his bow and picked up a sniper rifle; he aimed for the front driver's side tire and waited for his signal. The black Honda sped down the empty stretch of highway, and was gaining speed; Clint touched the trigger with his finger but didn't fire.

"Okay Clint,"Steve said, readying his shield, "fire in three, two-" he was interrupted by Tony shouting over the Com:

"_THOR! STOP!" _

The others all looked around, and it was Natasha who spotted the Thunder God.

"Guys, look up!"

Everyone looked up in time to see Thor flying overhead; he landed with a loud _thud _right in the middle of the empty highway, and directly in Loki's path. Steve came running from his spot on the side of the road.

"THOR!" He shouted, "Get out of the way this is not the plan!" Thor ignored Steve, and Natasha came running from her hiding spot as well. Clint came over the Com again.

"_Get him out of the way; I don't have a clear shot!" _Steve ran up to Thor and physically tried to pull him away, the car was getting closer and closer, Thor stayed rooted to his spot on the road. Steve continued to try and move him; normally Steve didn't have too much trouble matching Thor when it came to strength, but it became evident that Thor was holding back all those times the two of them had sparred. The car was nearly upon them, and Steve was forced to get out of the way. When the car was maybe 100 feet from him, Thor knelt down on one knee, leaned his shoulder in the direction of the car, and braced for impact.

The car connected with Thor's body and was like watching a crash test on TV; the front of the car crumpled like paper upon impact, wrapping itself around Thor like a blanket. The back end of the car came up off the ground, but lost momentum and landed back on the pavement. Everyone was silent; the only sounds were the hiss of the car's destroyed engine and the tinkling of glass that fell from the shattered windows. Tony landed on the asphalt and made his way to the wreckage, the others trailing close behind. Tony's face plate flipped up, and he raised his eyebrows at the totaled car.

"Wow," he said simply. The others nodded, and jumped slightly when there came the sound of screeching metal and grunting; a few moments later Thor had managed to disconnect himself from the metal blanket that had been the car's front end. Thor's left side was littered with cuts and bruises, but it was unlikely he had any broken bones.

"Thor," Steve said, "what were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt!" Thor looked at the car.

"I thought he would stop when he saw me," was Thor's simple answer. The others looked at him, dumbfounded that Thor would take such a risk. They also felt pity for him; he really hoped that he could have his brother back.

"He's not dead is he?" the team turned in the direction of Clint's voice; the archer had left his perch atop the billboard and was trotting towards the rest of his team, "Because then I won't have the satisfaction of putting an arrow through his eye socket." Clint was still pretty sore about New York. Apparently being mind-controlled and forced to fight and kill your comrades wasn't an act that was easily forgiven. The team turned their attention back to the car; _was_ he dead? A crash like that would almost surely kill a person, but what about a demigod?

Upon realizing that his foolish act may have killed his brother, Thor rushed to the driver's side of the car and pulled the door off, the others followed him. Loki didn't look the same as the last time the Avengers had seen him; he was wearing plain clothes for one thing, a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and some Converse. He was also thin, like incredibly thin, and it was a wonder that the steering column hadn't gone right through his frail body. Loki was slumped against said steering column, unconscious, with his face pressed up against the topmost section of the wheel.

"Brother," Thor said, panicked, "Loki please can you hear me?" Thor gently leaned his brother back against the seat; Loki's face was a bloody mess. Just as Thor was about to remove his brother from the car, Loki's eyes shot open and he smirked.

"Loud and clear, pal," Loki smiled and suddenly Thor had a gun in his face. Natasha rushed forward and grabbed Loki's arm just as the gun went off; the bullet missed Thor by a hair. The team moved quickly, ready for the fight to begin; Natasha twisted Loki's arm and got him to drop the gun. Loki ripped the seatbelt from its buckle and launched himself out of the car and onto Natasha. The other Avengers jumped back as the two began to fight; Natasha managed to move so that she had the upper hand. She dug her knee into Loki's chest and proceeded to punch him in the face, but Loki didn't seem to mind; in fact, it seemed that his smile grew wider with every hit. Loki grabbed Natasha by the shoulders and threw her to one side; she went flying and landed several yards away from the group. Loki sprang up and looked at the group; blood dripped from his mouth, and his toothy smile made him look insane. It looked like he'd really lost it.

"Well," he said, "you guys are one _hell _of a welcoming committee!" He laughed, making him appear even crazier. He turned his attention to Thor, who stood in shock alongside the others; Loki spread his arms outward.

"Aww," he said, "don't I get hug from my big bro?" Thor just continued to stare at Loki.

"Brother…" Thor started in a low voice, "what has happened to you?" Loki lowered his arms and looked around the group, Natasha had rejoined them, a look of almost comical confusion on his face.

_"Me? _Oh I, I don't know what you mean because," Loki turned to Thor and his expression became dark and malicious, "I feel. _FANTASTIC!" _Loki's arm shot out at Thor, with his palm facing out; Thor was propelled backwards at least a hundred feet, landing with a _thud _on the asphalt. The other Avengers stopped staring and sprang into action; Steve launched his shield in at Loki, who caught the shield and laughed.

"Haha! Did you really think you could hit me with this over-sized Frisbee?" Loki laughed again, and threw the shield back at Steve. Steve moved to the side and caught the shield just in time, but as soon as he turned back, Loki was directly in front of him; Steve started.

"Hellooo!" Loki sang as he kicked Steve square in the chest, sending the soldier flying back several yards at least. Loki made short work the others; sending Clint in one direction without laying a hand on him, putting Tony into an asphalt crater, sending Natasha into the totaled car, and sending Thor clear into a roadside ditch. Loki looked around at the Avengers, all in varying degrees of pain; he pouted.

"Oh…" he sighed, "this is no fun at all. I suppose I'll just go; I have business to attend to in the city." Loki turned to leave, an evil and mischievous smile on his face; Steve got up wincing in pain from what he was sure were several broken ribs.

_"How'd he get so strong?" _Steve thought, _"Never mind, we have to stop him before he gets to the city, we have to-" _Steve's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car engine; he looked up in the same direction Loki had come from. A black car was speeding toward them, and showed no signs of stopping.

"What the…" Steve whispered out loud, but didn't have time to finish; the car roared by and struck Loki. The car stopped as soon as it hit the demi-god, whose body rolled up onto the hood, and then rolled back and hit the ground. Loki groaned as two young men stepped out of the car, one wielding a sawed-off shotgun, and the other wielding some kind of green and purple gun. Clint came up to Steve, clutching his side, the archer snorted quietly.

"Is he carrying a Super-Soaker?" Steve looked back towards the man with the so-called 'Super-Soaker' gun; he was wearing jeans, boots, a black t-shirt, and had short brown hair. The taller man with the sawed-off had long, brown hair. What were they doing? As Loki got up, he chuckled, clutching his right leg.

"Something funny, douche-wad?" The short haired man asked. Loki gave him a frank look.

"Your gun is purple," he said, "what's it going to do? Shoot little foam darts at me?" The short haired man shook his head.

"Nope," the short haired man answered, and fired the gun. Water came shooting from the end; Steve was about to start laughing along with Clint, who was cracking up, but as soon as the water hit him, Loki began to scream. He took his hands from his leg and clutched his face as the stream of water stopped; he fell to one knee while the short haired man smirked triumphantly. Loki's skin seemed to sizzle where the water had hit, and his skin was red and irritated.

_"What is _in _that gun?" _Steve thought. Loki whimpered on the ground, and the man with the long hair spoke,

"You know Dean," he said, "the water gun full of holy water was a pretty good idea." The man, who was apparently named Dean, smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean replied. Dean turned his attention to Loki, who had gotten to his feet and was glaring daggers at Dean; Loki lunged at Dean, who in turn tried to fire the gun again. The gun wouldn't fire, and Dean instantly became fearful of what might happen, but Loki didn't reach him. The loud report of a gun got everyone's attention, Loki was knocked onto his backside from the blast; he clutched at his chest now, obviously in pain, but there was hardly any blood.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said, pumping the gun, "let's get this over-with." The man called Sammy nodded then spoke.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," Loki began to writhe in pain, screaming at Sam's words, Sam continued, "omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio-" Sam stopped as Loki screamed louder, only it was more of a shriek this time. Everyone covered their ears, except for Loki, who continued to hold the high-pitched note even as he got up. Steve's eyes squinted shut in discomfort, but then shrieking stopped; Steve opened his eyes and looked around. Loki was gone. Dean and Sam got up, as they had sunk to their knees covering their ears, and looked around; Sam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Dean let out a stream of colorful swears that impressed Tony.

"We had him Sammy!" Dean shouted, "We HAD him!" Dean sighed and Sam put his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Take it easy Dean," Sam said, "we'll catch him."

"Yeah, but not before he gets to the city!" Dean replied, "He's going to kill people Sammy, innocent people, he's an animal and he needs to be put down!"

"How _dare _you speak of my brother that way!" Everyone's attention turned to Thor, who had climbed out of ditch and made his way to the group. Sam and Dean seemed to just then take notice of the Avengers; Sam recognized them right away and gaped at them, and Dean simply glared at Thor.

"Oh, and who are you supposed to be muscles?" Thor glared right back at Dean.

"I am Thor prince of Asgard, son of Odin, and my brother Loki is a prince as well; you will show the proper respect when you speak of him." That effectively shut Dean up. Sam sputtered, and the Avengers turned their attention to him.

"W-whoa," he said, "you're the Avengers. Oh my God, this is insane." Sam grinned like a school boy while Dean just stared at them all. Tony spoke,

"Alright, alright, don't get your undies in a wad kid," Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, "now, it's great that you're a fan and all, but who are you and why are you going after Loki?" Sam shook his head and tried to be serious,

"Well I'm, uh, Sam Winchester and this is my older brother, Dean." Dean nodded, and then gave Tony a puzzled look.

"Wait," he said, "Loki? As in God of Mischief, _trickster _Loki?" Tony nodded at Dean, whose expression became grave.

"You were right Sam," he said, "this isn't just another demon." Bruce, who had left the hill and was standing next to Tony, raised his brow in surprise.

"_Demon?" _he repeated, "What do you mean demon?" Sam answered.

"You know, a demon, lives in Hell, possess people, kind of works for the Devil." There was a brief silence after Sam finished. The Avengers were too stunned to say anything.

"Lucy," Dean said, "we've got some explainin' to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings and salutations! Sorry about the wait everyone, I've got no excuse other than, I'm lazy.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**SOME VERY IMPORTANT PIECES OF THE PLOT WILL BE REVEALED. **_**PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THESE, AND THEN CONSULT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**_

**Onward!**

* * *

Once the Avengers and the Winchester's had cleaned up what they could of their mess, the Avengers invited the Winchester's to hitch a ride back to New York in the Quinjet. Dean didn't like the idea so much.

"I don't fly." Dean said.

"C'mon," Tony replied, "Smoothest ride you'll ever have." He said with a toothy grin.

"No," Dean said, and then gestured to the Impala, "I don't fly. Where would we put my baby in that thing?" He pointed to the Quinjet that had been flown over, and now rested on the road.

"_His baby?" _Steve thought, _"I don't see a…oh." _Steve mentally slapped himself for not realizing that Dean was referring to his car. Tony put his hands up in an understanding gesture.

"Hey, I know how you feel man," He said, "I can understand the love a man has for his ride. Nice ride, by the way, but we're really pressed for time here. So, c'mon Grumpy load 'er up, and you have my guarantee as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, that your baby will be just as pretty as she is right now when we get to HQ."

Dean stood and looked to be deep and thought, while the Avengers just kind of stared at Tony.

"What?" he questioned, "I understand the man's feelings, and besides," Tony turned to the black Chevy with a longing look on his face, "that is a pretty sweet ride."

Tony and the Avengers turned their attention back to the Winchester's when Dean spoke.

"Okay, we'll fly back with you," Dean said, already looking green around the gills, "but if there is even one scratch on my baby when we land, I'll rip your lips off Pretty Boy." Tony nodded, looking a bit smug when he heard his new nickname.

Sam and Dean removed a few things from the back seat of the Impala, before Thor and Steve made quick work of loading the car into the Quinjet. Each of the Avengers chuckled slightly as Sam and Dean watched in awe as Thor single-handedly lifted the car like it weighed nothing, and gently placed it in the Quinjet. The thunder god stepped back and spoke to Sam as he and the others boarded the Quinjet.

"Your brother's vocabulary is very…colorful," Thor said, and Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sam replied, "you'll get used to it." Thor nodded.

"Tell me," Thor asked, "why does your brother refer to his vehicle as 'his baby' if it is just an object? He could not have sired such a thing." Sam nearly choked as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Um," Sam said, trying even harder not to laugh as he took in Thor's very serious expression, "it's just an expression, because the car is really important to him." Sam continued to smile as Thor nodded and the two made their way towards the front of jet, and sat down.

Sam surveyed the scene before him with some disbelief. He, Sam Winchester, was on a plane with the Avengers! Tony Stark, iron suit and all, was three feet from him! Sam looked over at Dean as the jet took off; his brother was too busy holding the sides of his seat in a death grip to marvel at the fact that he was seated next to Captain America. Sam laughed slightly and shook his head.

This was going to be their strangest case yet.

While the Quinjet soared over New York's skyscrapers, Loki limped his way through an outcropping of woods near the highway. He slowly made his way north, towards the city; it was difficult to make much progress, as his right leg was bothering him still from being hit. Loki growled to himself.

"We'll get those Winchesters for this," he said, "You mark my words."

* * *

A short flight and a few near-puking incident later, the Winchesters were being escorted into one of the spare conference rooms of Stark Tower. Sam's head constantly swiveled from side to side as he attempted to take it all in; Dean merely kept a hand on his brother's shoulder and tried to get his stomach to settle.

Once everyone was finally seated (and Dean looked less green), awkwardness ensued. The Avengers stared at the Winchester's, and the Winchester's stared right back. The silence that hung in the air was heavy with discomfort.

"Um," Tony started, "okay so, today didn't exactly go as planned." He looked at his team, and based on the looks he got back, it seemed to be that he had just made the biggest understatement of the year.

"So," Sam said, drawing everyone's attention, "should we get explaining?" Dean nodded from his place next to his brother.

"Yeah, this could take some time," he said.

"We need to wait for Director Fury," Steve said, "he's probably going to need to hear what you have to say." Sam nodded, and looked at Steve trying to make conversation and diffuse some of the tension in the air.

"Director? What's he the Director of?"

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Steve answered, "or SHIELD for short." Sam and Dean both looked to Steve, surprised.

"You said SHIELD?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes, "Are you the suits that showed up outside Pennsylvania, and Richmond?" The Avengers looked at each other, how did they know that? Dean continued, "Well, whatever this SHIELD thing is, you need to keep your people away from this guy Loki. Your guys have no idea how to handle him." Sam nodded.

"I have to agree with Dean," Sam said, and Dean smiled smugly which in turn caused Sam to roll his eyes, Sam went on, "this guy is dangerous and, not to sound cocky or anything, but you should just leave this to the experts."

"What I want to know is: what exactly are you two experts on?" Everyone turned towards the doorway to the room that was now occupied by one Nick Fury. Fury eyed the Winchesters as he fully entered the room and shut the door behind him; he proceeded to the free chair directly opposite the brothers and sat down. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Both Winchester's sighed, preparing to explain the aspects of their messed up lives, Sam spoke first.

"What all do you _need _to know?" He asked, he didn't really feel comfortable spilling his life story to a bunch of strangers, team of superheroes or not and, quite frankly, he didn't think anyone had the time to spare.

"You said 'demon' earlier," Bruce answered, "do you mean what I _think _you mean, or was it just some kind of expression?" It was Dean who answered.

"It was no expression," Dean said seriously, "we meant demon, as in evil spirit from the pits of Hell." Bruce nodded.

"Okay," the doctor said, "that's what I thought you meant." Dean nodded.

"And it's a demon that's possessed your friend Loki." Dean said; Clint spoke up.

"Loki is definitely _not _our friend," the archer said. Dean raised his hands in a surrender motion and mumbled 'Jeez whatever'.

"What are these 'demon' creatures," Thor asked from his spot next to Bruce, "and why has one possessed my brother?"

"Well, essentially," Sam answered, "demons are, or _were _human souls. They're the souls of people that died, they go to Hell, and are tortured until they're stripped of their humanity."

"Yeah," Dean said, "and once they're in Hell, they're always trying to get out to cause problems for the living. They don't have any physical form, so they possess people."

Sam nodded, and he and Dean looked around in amusement at the stunned faces of the Avengers and Nick Fury. Steve spoke up.

"So, Loki is possessed by a demon," Sam and Dean nodded, "from Hell?" The brothers nodded again. Steve shook his head in utter shock and disbelief.

"How do you _know _all of this?" Sam shrugged.

"We're hunters."

"Hunters of _what _exactly?" Tony asked.

"Demons," Dean answered, "and also other things like, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and pretty much all the nasty little things that go bump in the night." Dean smiled sarcastically at everyone, and Sam just nodded like what his brother said was the most normal thing in the world. To the Winchesters, it _was _normal; it was life.

Nick Fury had eyed the Winchester's and sighed.

"Well," he said, "this is a new one." Fury put his elbows on the table.

"So, patches," Dean said, and Fury glared at him. Dean Winchester reminded Nick of Tony Stark, which was the farthest thing from a compliment, "Where do we go from here?" Fury shook his head.

"I'm working on that," he answered.

Thor spoke up.

"Why has this demon possessed my brother?" he asked, Sam shrugged.

"Demons have their own agendas; there could be any number of reasons why."

"Yes but why my brother? Why him?" the look on Thor's face was pathetic, Sam had seen kicked puppies that looked less pitiful.

"We're going to do our best to save your brother Thor," Sam said, and Thor managed to smile slightly and thank Sam. Clint scoffed at them.

"If you ask me," he said, "Loki deserves to spend some time with Lucifer himself." Thor glared at the archer, and so did Sam and Dean.

"You can't even comprehend the weight of what you just said," Sam said. Dean glared daggers at Clint, who squirmed slightly.

"Be quiet, both of you," he said, "I don't need you to complicate things by fighting." The glaring contest ceased and everyone focused on Fury.

"We need to figure out a way to trap Loki," Fury continued, "he's dangerous and unpredictable."

"Is there a way to trap him?" Natasha asked Sam and Dean. Dean nodded.

"You can capture demons inside a Devil's Trap, a kind of pentagram, but the tricky part is getting them inside one."

"Well," Fury said, "we're going to have to try; I'll start working out some kind of plan with a few agents, maybe do some research on some of the stuff you two have been talking about." With that, Fury left the room. The motley crew was left to sit and twiddle their thumbs; Tony finally spoke up.

"Well, why don't we head up to the living quarters for a bit?" Tony smiled at everyone, and it was decided that his suggestion was the best course of action.

As the group left, conversing quietly, a secretary from the Research and Development department watched them silently; her black eyes darkened further by her sinister thoughts.

* * *

Loki had finally limped his way into the city, and was walking better than he had in the past several hours. Night had fallen, and the streets of New York weren't empty, but weren't as crowded as they usually were; each step smarted even though the worst of the pain had subsided. Loki looked with disdain at the run-down apartments that occupied the streets he walked; he spoke.

"Mortal's" he said, "They wonder why the world is going to Hell in a hand basket, but they continue to place their own kind into places beneath them." Loki walked on, and answered himself, "Oh but what would this world be without humans creating chaos without our help?" Loki turned his head to one side.

"But we planted the seeds."

He turned his head to the other side.

"Even so, we hardly have to lift a finger anymore."

"You're only saying that because you're a lazy whore."

To those around him, Loki was a limping, bruised, and raving lunatic that was arguing with himself. A man next to Loki quickened his pace, another simply fidgeted uncomfortably, and a woman with her young daughter immediately crossed the street. Loki smirked.

"Look at them run from you," Loki whispered to himself, "Running from the monster."

Loki, the _real _Loki, huddled even further into the corners of his mind; he was trapped within his own mind, the worst kind of torture. Any sense of pride, decorum, or regality had long since abandoned the God; he was not even a shadow of his former self, he was lower. He curled further into himself, clutching a box close to his chest.

"Give it to us."

"Why do you continue to resist?"

"We'll destroy you."

The dark voices swirled through his brain, the faces, oh how horrible their faces were! Loki had never encountered such horrid creatures. They had come to him shortly after he'd escaped from Thor, or at least one of them had; they promised glory, and happiness, all the things Loki had tried and failed for.

He'd refused. He didn't trust them, but they didn't take accept his refusal; they'd taken over his body and his mind. At first he was able to easily resist, but then more came; they flooded his mind with painful memories, and false memories that played on his emotional weaknesses. They broke his body, pushed it to its limits; they broke him and tore at him until he was nothing.

The last thing that he had control of was his magic; they could not have it, he knew the havoc they would wreak with it. Loki whimpered; for the first time in a long time, he was truly afraid.

* * *

**SO NOW YOU KNOW!**

**Yes, Loki is possessed by multiple demons. I don't know if this is possible, it had never been stated on Supernatural that this is IMpossible. More explanation will come, and the information will, quite honestly, come from my own logical reasoning based on what **_**I**_** know. If you don't think this plot line is feasible, let me know in a constructive way and I'll listen. You might want to stick around though, there is good stuff ahead. **

**Thanks all!**

**P.S. I'm not caught up on season 8, but judging from tumblr I can't say that I'm not worried about what I might see when I watch season 8.**


End file.
